


Jingle Bells

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Sister!Reader, Sister!winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader insists on spreading her Christmas joy with her brothers.





	Jingle Bells

It had been a long three days for you and your brothers, Sam and Dean. You were currently sitting in the back of baby getting ready to hit the road and make your way back to the bunker. On hunts like this, you were all glad to get back to the place you now called home. Though there were three of you Winchesters taking out a vamp nest wasn’t always the easiest. Usually, you’d be completely drained, but the day happened to be December 1st and though you and your brothers never really got to celebrate holidays Christmas always had a soft spot in your heart. You loved the snow, lights, hot chocolate, and especially the songs. Your brothers knew that and were probably dreading what torture you’d put them through around this time, but they’d always give in because you were their little sister and they just couldn’t say no to your pouty lips and puppy dog eyes.

“Hey, Deano. You know what today is, right?” You questioned as you moved so you were hovering over the seat with a huge smile on your face. 

He turned a looked at you with a stern face, “No, no Y/N no way are we doing this now. I just want to be home don’t torture me with the Christmas nonsense yet.”

“Sammy,” You whined turning your face over to look at him with the pouty face that always won them over. 

“C’mon Dean, you know she won’t stop bugging until you give her what she wants,” Sam said exasperatedly.

“I can’t believe you’re going to torture me and baby this way,” Dean sighed as you sat back and smiled triumphantly.

Dean got the radio situated and turned up the volume, knowing you liked it to be as loud as it could be. As the first song started up you screamed along with the Christmas tune. Both of your brothers were completely annoyed, but you didn’t care one bit you were way too happy.

It took awhile, but around the fifth song, Sam and Dean had joined you in screaming along to the cheesy songs. Dean started to even dance a little in the front seat. You smiled though your life was completely dreadful most of the year filled with death and apocalypses this was the one time you got to have fun and you were overjoyed that even though it annoyed your brothers they finally gave in to the Christmas fun.


End file.
